museumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Berliner Herbsttreffen zur Museumsdokumentation 2011
special page Log in / create account] to create your user account. See the for more information.}} Das Berliner Herbsttreffen zur Museumsdokumentation 2011 fand vom 17. bis 19. Oktober in statt. Hashtag in Twitter: #Herbstdoku2011 17. Oktober 2011 3D und AV- Medien im Museum Begrüßung und Einführung Monika Hagedorn-Saupe 3D in the CARARE (Content for the Archaeology and Architectural heritage) –Project (englisch) Kate Fernie * DigCurV project launch * carare.eu * Standardisation of the publishing format is important for end-users ** ** ** * importance of metadata (object, digital resource, activity) * activities in LinkedIn, Twitter Perspektiven für die Verwendung von 3D-Daten/Modelle in der Museumsdokumentation Thomas Bremer * Grabung: Tempel des Wettergottes von Aleppo * Nutzung von Spieltechnologien für die Schaffung von 3D Modellen * detailliert dokumentierter workflow (da Dokumentationen zum workflow vom Objekt zum 3D-Modell kaum zu finden sind) * Modelle funktionieren auch auf dem iPad (also kein flash, sondern OpenGL) * * Was ist 3D (Formate)? ** Stereoskopie ** QT VR ** (Pixelbasiert) ** (Punkte im Koordinatensystem) ** Oberflächenformate (Polygone, Kurven, ...) * 3D Technologien sind sehr stark hardwareabhängig 3D Realtime Rendering * DirectX * Open GL siehe auch 3D Modelle zur Visualisierung: Virtuelle Zeitreise und Stadtrundgänge Andreas Höpfner * * Virtual Development and Training Centre (VDTC) * Erstellung von Stadtszenarios ** wichtig für Stadtplanung * Virtuelle Zeitreise, historische Stadtbilder ** Bsp. Rekonstruktion der Kaiserpfalz Magdeburg ** Präsentationswege *** 360° Projektion (domeprojection.com) *** Interaktionsmittel *** Tracking Devices *** Multi-Touch Systeme (Tische, Wände, Böden) ** Bsp. Elbe Dom Darstellung von Unschärfe Dominik Lengyel, u.a. am Beispiel der archäologischen Grabungsergebnisse für * Formen der Abstraktion ** statische 3D-Modelle vereinfachen und schematisieren ** 3D-Modelle können nicht in Gänze die historischen Gebäude rekonstruieren und müssen sich auf Details konzentrieren ** Farbigkeit ** Abstraktion als Erläuterung ** Abstraktion als Interpretation * Architekturfotografie * Dynamische Modelle * Hypothesen ** antike Architektur existiert nicht mehr, daher Rekonstruktion als Hypothese * Graduelle Unschärfe * Extrapolation Film in der Europeana. The European Film Gateway Georg Eckes Arbeitsgruppen Multimedia und Langzeitbewahrung * AG Multimedia wird sich zusätzlich mit Social Media beschäftigen Datenaustausch * Aktuelle Entwicklungen aus der CIDOC Working Group: ** LIDO Profile / - LIDO Terminologie ** What is LIDO ** LIDO Terminology *** Begriffe mit Bezug zum CIDOC Conceptual Reference Model (Beispiele: E9, E10) ** LIDO Profiles *** Elemente als M(andatory), C(ore), R(ecommended) vorgeschlagen *** LIDO Profil Validator, draft 0.02 (LIDO-Records → LIDO-Validator → LIDO-Report) Regelwerke Sammlungsmanagement AG tagt nicht, aktuelle Ergebnisse werden während des Herbsttreffens vorgestellt 18. Oktober 2011 Museumssoftware Präsentation von Museumssoftware inklusive Ausstellung ADLIB: Adlib Museum Adlib Museum * Thesaurusverwaltung * Adlib Internet Server * Adlib Mobile Connect digiCULT Verbund e.G.: dokbase * digiCULT Verbund e.G. * digiCULT-Verbund als Genossenschaft * Datennetzwerk: viel kontrolliertes Vokabular zentral verfügbar * integrierte Mediendatenbank * digiCULT.xTree: über 40 Vokabulare werden verwaltet * digiCULT.portal * digiCULT.web ist im Teststadium ** Datenmodellierung nach CIDOC CRM und LIDO Förderverein des Freilichtmuseums am Kiekeberg e.V.: FirstRumos * Arbeitsbereiche (u.a. Öffentlichkeitsarbeit, Betreuung von Ehrenamtlichen, Projekte, Aktenplan, Vereinsverwaltung) ** Erweiterung nach Bedarf der Mitglieder * zahlreiche Begriffslisten, Thesauri ** Unterstützung museumvok-Webservice * vielfältige, vom Benutzer anpaßbare Eingabe- und Ausgabeformulare fokus GmbH: metigo MAP * metigo MAP * kostenfreier Viewer mit Vermaßungsfunktionalität: Grundlage für digitale Kartierung * Bildentzerrung und Montage * Klassen- und Gruppenverwaltung (Schadbilder, Materialarten, Maßnahmen usw.), Objekthierarchie * Objektbezogene Kartierung mit Möglichkeit der Datenanalyse * GAEB Schnittstelle für Datenaustausch * 3D-Verarbeitung und Objektdokumentation Land-Software: Faust * Faust7 in Vorbereitung * Faust unterstützt Standards in Online-Publikationen (u.a. LIDO) * Import- und Exportformate werden unterstützt Gallery Systems: TMS * emuseum network ** enables search in participating collections ** My Museum: with export formats including LIDO * scalable import function * drag and drop for media Monguz KFT: Monguz ICMS / Monguz CPS * www.monguz.eu * Nutzung von open source * plattformunabhängig * Monguz OPAC Programmfabrik: easydb * easydb.museum * Beispiel Römisch-Germanisches Zentralmuseum * Abbildung der Arbeitsabläufe und Systematik in einem individuellen Datenmodell Robotron: Daphne * siehe SKD Online Collection Startext: HiDA * unterstützt 7 Standard-Regelwerke + individuelle Regelwerke * HiDA4 web ZETCOM: MuseumPlus * Übersicht der Module * Importer, Bildimport-Modul * Export: LIDO * eMuseumPlus * Zugriff auf Webservices ** Thesauri, Vokalbulare ** SKOS ** Z39.50 * Laptop-Sync * Software interfaces Zuse-Institut: GOS * 2009: WebGOS * Projektpartner * hierarchische Datenstruktur * kostenlos * Thesaurus-Unterstützung nach DIN 14563 * batch-fähig * systematische Korrekturen * konfigurierbare Recherche * XML-Export (u.a. LIDO) * Beispiel: Stadtgeschichtliches Museum Leipzig JOANNEUM RESEARCH: IMDAS-Pro * IMDAS-Pro 5 * imdasWeb schreibender Zugriff auf imdas DB möglich * Exporte (u.a. LIDO) laufen im Hintergrund * mehrere Listen * neuer Aufgabenbereich * neue Funktionen der Galerieansicht * konfigurierbare Geschäftsprozesse Museumsobjekte online Museums and Technology in the US: Trends in Education and Practice Joyce Ray * challenges of the online knowledge universe ** adress copyright barriers ** develop professional skills and knbowledge * Digital Public Library of Amerika (MediaWiki) * Institute of Museum & Library Services * statewide collaborations in 40+ states ** large-scale aggregation ** Digital Collections and Content * Univ. of Michigan Copyright Review Management System: copyright status of books published 1923-1963 ** www.hathitrust.org * promoting creativity: "Learning Labs" in museums & libraries * developing professional skills and knbowledge ** Sarasota, FL, 2008: Cultural Heritage Information Professionals Workshop ** Master of Arts in Museum Studies * convening communities: WebWise ** WebWise 2011 Aus aller Welt: LIDO in der Praxis Regine Stein * ATHENA booklet über LIDO * Projekte: ATHENA, MIMO, Judaica Europeana, Linked Heritage ... * Nationale digitale Bibliotheken: Finnland, Deutschland ** erfolgreich durchgeführt für >100 Museen für die 4 am weitesten verbreiteten Softwaresysteme ** Deutsche Digitale Bibliothek * digiCULT, BAM, bildindex, museumDIGITAL, WissKI (Germanisches Nationalmuseum) * Yale Center for British Art * emuseum network (Gallery Systems) * CHIN * CIDOC Working Group Data Harvesting and Interchange ** 26 Mitglieder, 11 Länder ** www.lido-schema.org Europeana – Linked Heritage und „DDB“ Monika Hagedorn-Saupe * Europeana ** Sommer 2011: >19 Millionen digitale Objekte ** 23 Sprachen der EU ** Bestände aus allen 27 EU-Staaten * The Europeana Public Domain Charter * Online Visitor Survey 2011 ** search function & navigation not satisfying ** usefulness & trustworthiness of content: positive * neue Version ab Oktober 2011 ** virtuelle Ausstellungen ** featured search (neu) ** Interaktives Erlebnis: (Europeana Remix) ** Europeana2.0 * Europeana Data Exchange Agreement: CC0 Lizenz für Metadaten Das Portal der Stiftung Preußischer Kulturbesitz: SPK-Digital Frank v. Hagel * Stiftung Preußischer Kulturbesitz * Struktur des Portals ** Objekte ** Themenportal * Objektinformationen aus MuseumPlus * www.spk-digital.de (z.Zt. beta) SKD Online Collection Katja Schumann * Daphne, * Online Collection * ca. 1,2 Mio Objekte, z.Zt. 583144 Objekte in Datenbank erfaßt ** Online collection (interactive tools): 22286 ** Workflow: Bild → Grunddaten → Wissenschaft → Fertig → Internetfreigabe ** interner Wettbewerb zur Internetfreigabe: wöchentliches ranking * und werden in Daphne genutzt Archive und Portale - Schatzsuche im digitalen Zeitalter Sebastian Kloth * Volkskundliche Kommission für Westfalen ** Volkslied- und Tonarchiv ** Bildarchiv *** große Steigerung der Zugriffe nach Europeana-Teilnahme Materielle Modelle in Forschung und Lehre: Erfassung und Dokumentation von Modellen in universitären Sammlungen Cornelia Weber www.universitaetssammlungen.de, Objektdatenbank Materielle Modelle * DFG-Projekt * dezentrale kolloborative Bearbeitung * Nutzung von CC-Lizenzen, Verweise auf Wikipedia und andere Datenbanken (http://www.universitaetssammlungen.de/person/1625) * browsergestützt, MySQL; PHP * Wiki Netzwerk Universitätssammlungen ** Cornelia Weber Druckgraphik online - Bilanz und Ausblick zum Abschluss des DFG-Projekts der Graphischen Sammlungen des Herzog Anton Ulrich-Museums Braunschweig und der Herzog August Bibliothek Wolfenbüttel: „Virtuelles Kupferstichkabinett“ Christiane Pagel * www.virtuelles-kupferstichkabinett.de * Nutzung u.a. von Iconclass * Beacon-Liste der PND-Nummern verfügbar * Normdateien (u.a.?): PND, GKD, ULAN, CERL, WBIS, TGN * Lernprozesse ** Freitexteingabe sollte auf Minimum beschränkt sein ** zunehmende Standardisierung der Einträge ** zunehmende Einbindung von Normdateien Der Blick von außen: Benutzerfreundlichkeit von online – Museumsdatenbanken Gudrun Knaus (www.gudrunknaus.de) * Museums-Webseiten und Objektdatenbanken 19. Oktober 2011 Erschließung und Dokumentation Bericht von der CIDOC–Tagung 2011 in Sibiu Martina Krug Knowledge management and museums 2012: Helsinki; Enriching Cultural Heritage ISIL für Museen Stefan Rohde-Enslin * Museums-ISIL ** eindeutig ** konstant * z.B. Verwendung für LIDO als eindeutige Herkunftsangabe (Legal Body ID) * in Verbindung mit Eindeutigkeit von Inventarnummern: weltweite Objekt-ID * ISO 15511 ** Muster: DE-MUS-123456 * Veröffentlichung: www.museen-in-deutschland.de ** voraussichtlich ab November 2011 ** Stefan Rohde-Enslin: Museums-ISIL Dokumentation digitaler Sammlungen Giuliana De Francesco * ISO 27730 * International Standard Collection Identifier ** basiert auf *** ISIL (ISO 15511) *** URI (IETF RFC 3986) * ISCI = ISIL + Collection Identifier String (spezifisch für jede Einrichtung) ** URI encoded * Objekte gehören zu Gruppen ** Sammlungen haben/erzählen Geschichte(n), daher sammlungsspezifischer Kontext der Objekte ** Collection-level description (Sammlungsbeschreibung) *** offenbart implizites Wissen *** oft fehlende Struktur *** Bedeutung, Hilfe bei Auswahl und Zugriff auf einzelne Elemente ** strukturierte Beschreibung unterstützt *** Finden *** sammlungsübergreifende Suche *** Management *** Sammlungsentwicklung und -planung *** Datenaustausch * Initiativen ** RSLP Collection Description ** RASCAL ** SCONE ** CECILIA ** NISO ** Doublin Core ** EAD ** ... * Beispiele für strukturierte Sammlungsbeschreibungen ** Michael (2004-2008) www.michael-culture.org ** ... * Lösungen für die Zukunft ** semantische Integration über CIDOC CRM ** ... * ISCI Registration Authority * persistente Identifizierung mittels URI ** leicht als Linked Data zu veröffentlichen (Semantic Web) Positionspapier: „Kulturelles Erbe im Internet sichtbar machen“ Dietmar Preißler Positionspapier-Kulturelles Erbe im Internet sichtbar machen * von der Tagung verabschiedet Spectrum in Deutschland Regina Smolnik * Vorstellung der Arbeitsgruppe Sammlungsmanagement * www.ag-sammlungsmanagement.de Spectrum Nick Poole Slideshare: Where next for museum Documentation? * The value of knowledge is limited where it is siloed. * standards.collectionslink.org.uk * www.vocman.com/cultureGrid * OpenCulture 2012 Erschließung / Dokumentation / Digitalisierung; Die Praxis in einem mittelgroßen Museum? Uwe Holz * Kreismuseum Bitterfeld * beteiligt an museum digital * Beispiel für alte Karteikarte: (19.10.2011: kein Artikel,Artikel angefragt vgl. Google:Uhrenzapfen) * Industrie- und Filmmuseum Wolfen * Online-Publikation von Objekten Sammlungserfassung im Netzwerk. Erfahrungen aus Brandenburg Iris Berndt * www.museen-brandenburg.de * Dachlizenz FirstRumos seit 2005 ** auch in Verwendung: GOS, Allegro, ... Keilschriften, Kühe und Kanäle: Beispiele digitaler wissenschaftlicher Forschungsumgebungen Simone Rieger * Max-Planck-Institut für Wissenschaftsgeschichte * Open Access erforderlich * allianzinitiative.de/ * www.echo-project.eu * * Open Source-Image Viewer (digilib) * Verlinkung von digitalisierten Datenbeständen und wissenschaftlichen Metadaten ** Erweiterungs- und Aktualisierungspotential ** verschiedenartige semantische Zugänge ** Relationen werden zu neuen wissenschaftlichen Metadaten * The Cuneiform Digital Library Initiative ** cdli.ucla.edu ** cdli.mpiwg-berlin.mpg.de ** Transparenz und Verifizierbarkeit wissenschaftlicher Erkenntnisse * The Musawwarat Graffiti Archive (Sudan) * Praktischer Wissenstransfer in China ** map Places In Time: mappit Das haben wir jetzt davon - Arbeit im d:kult-Verbund Gisela Schulte-Dornberg d:kult online * alle Institute im Verbund arbeiten in einer Datenbank ** The Museum System (TMS, Gallery Systems) ** >340000 Objekte * Vorteile ** Wissensnetzwerk ** Beteiligung an Europeana Europeana Collections 1914-1918. Europäische Bibliotheken schaffen ein digitales Gedächtnis für den Ersten Weltkrieg Thorsten Siegmann * www.europeana-collections-1914-1918.eu * www.europeana1914-1918 * Nutzen ** einfacher Zugang ** gegenseitige Ergänzung der Bestände ** transnationale Betrachtung und Zusammenschau * Teil des EC1418-Projekts Diskussion: ggf. Probleme des Urheberrechts und des Persönlichkeitsschutzes Erschließung und Langzeitarchivierung von Computerspielen und Hardware Winfried Bergmeyer Computerspielemuseum * Erfassung der Software mit CollectiveAccess (kostenlos, GPL open-source license) * Sicherung der Software von veralteten Datenträgern mit KyroFlux (http://www.kryoflux.com/) ** Problem: Kopierschutz darf aus rechtlichen Gründen nicht umgangen werden * Emulation Framework Weblinks * Deutscher Museumsbund: Dokumentation (FG) * Vorläufiges Programm (Stand 12.10.2011) Einzelnachweise Category:Berliner Herbsttreffen zur Museumsdokumentation Category:Deutsch